Murder-O-Ween (CC:SW)
Murder-O-Ween 'is the third episode of the first season of Criminal Case: Sorority Wars , and the third episode overall. It had its official release on Tuesday, November 17, 2015 on CC: Fanmade Wikia and was followed by the fourth episode, Don't Sleep . 'Plot: The episode opens with Kayla and Bella entering a supermarket to get food for Delta. When Bella grabs some crisps, she is unaware of the Black Angel standing on the other side, when Kayla goes over that side to get sweets she turns around sees the Black Angel at the end of the aisle. In slow motion, she grabs her pink taser and the Black Angel runs towards her, Bella knocks a shelf over to stop him. When the cleaner rushes and says "What the hell's going on?" Bella says they caught a serial killer and she takes off his mask only to learn that it wasn't the killer but it was a guy that Bella knew from Drama class, Joseph Wickberrie. Madison is seen in the freezer shouting to Delta #5 about what happened to Delta #2's body. Delta #5 says she's out and that Madison should figure it out on her own. When Delta #5 leaves, Madison says she will end her. Bella and Kayla look for Delta #2 in her room, and find her door with a "Do Not Disturb" sign on it. When they find a stain on the floor, Bella assumes it's blood and Christina pops in and says "Of course it's blood." She sprays some luminal spray on the stain and says it's definitely blood. She shows Kayla and Bella the tweet sent by Delta #2 while she was being killed in Pilot episode, Kayla then says Delta #2 is still posting pictures on Instagram and shows one to Christina. Kayla and Bella decide to go visit Delta #2's parents in California, with Christina tagging along. Everyone is seen walking with signs and candles towards the campus to protest against Delta, because they think that the killer will not murder them if they don't support Delta. Madison sees Dylan and walks over to see if he's okay about Tyler and after a while of talking, he says he's breaking up with her again. Delta #2 is seen struggling to light her candle. Samantha walks over to her and lights her candle with hers. Dean Knight then talks to the crowd and says their mourning the passing of Aubrey and Tyler whose death is being ruled as a suicide by the County Coroner. She then says they need to put to bed wild rumors about the Black Angel and introduces a new mascot, Star, a guy dressed up as a star with a smiley face. The next day, Christina, Kayla and Bella head to Delta #2's parents' house and have a talk with her parents. Kayla informs them of a serial killer loose in the campus and shows them a picture of Delta #2, whose name is revealed to be Tatiana, saying she's still posting pictures. But Christina says someone might be posting them for her. Her parents then says she was in rehab and were happy when she met Dylan, who even had Thanksgiving with her family and wrote her a letter. Later, Kayla is seen with Samantha and Mia entering their class, when they sit down, Kayla learns that the teacher is her father, Gavin. They argue, Kayla ends up leaving, and Gavin continues the class by showing them The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Whilst it is playing, Lucy sneaks in and sits down. Afterwards, she said he was amazing and says she's starting a teacher neighborhood watch and he says he's in. Amelia comes in and tells Lucy to visit her at the tennis court to talk about something. The next scene follows Star the new college mascot, enjoying his 15 minutes of fame, before the Black Angel breaks into his room and decapitates him with a chainsaw. Brianna then enters Madison's closet and puts on a hat and scarf until she looks up and sees Madison,, who thinks it's a great idea to give her a makeover so Dylan can see the pledges aren't losers. Amelia and Lucy are seen in Amelia's tennis court where she says they'll both move into Delta house for a week and calls dibs on Gavin before leaving. Samantha is seen putting a picture of a woman on a motorcycle in her room when Delta #3 enters and says she wants to be good friends and tells Samantha her secret, which is she found out her father wasn't her real father and her real father is Charles Manson. She says they should be alibi-buddies to back each other up if another murder occurs. In the Delta living room, Kayla talks to Delta #5 about Delta #2 and Dylan dating. It's revealed that both #3 and #5 dated Dylan behind Madison's back. Delta #5 says Dylan made her watch him play with his knife collection. Madison then comes down the stairs with a newly transformed Brianna, who is now named Delta #6 which outrages Delta #5. When Madison announces a game of "Truth or Dare," Amelia and Lucy barge in and announce they're both staying in the house. The Alpha Beta Schollars organize a witch hunt. Kayla visits Jake and apologizes for ignoring his messages and both tell each other new clues they found, including a girl who was 2 credits away from graduating 20 years and think she was one of the girls that were in the party back in 1995. The frat brothers start their witch hunt by getting baseball bats and yelling "Black Angel," they start smashing a black car in the middle of the street and the Black Angel appears with a chainsaw on one side and another person in a Black Angel costume appears on the other. The frat brothers fight the Angels which results in Dylan being knocked out and Connor losing both arms. Christina asks Bella to join her in her car, Christina then handcuffs Bella and says she found evidence about her, including a chainsaw under her bed which Bella says was given to her by her grandma. Christina ends up letting her go. Lucy and Gavin are seen having a salad together with Amelia joining them, Lucy starts to laugh hysterically when the sauce makes a fart noise when she squeezes it. Bella is seen in her room with the chainsaw practicing how to get it out from under her bed if something happens, she receives a text and leaves the room with the chainsaw lying on the bed. Lucy is still seen laughing about the fart noise, Bella walks past and Gavin asks her if she's seen Kayla. She says no and he calls her and she lies by saying she's at the library, when she's actually at a gas station with Jake Lucy and Amelia are seen getting ready to go to bed, Amelia says she likes to sleep with a white noise machine on, and turns it on to different sounds on a high volume. Lucy ends up sleeping on the couch downstairs, the Black Angel then appears and start the chainsaw and chases Lucy. Gavin, who was asleep in his car hears her screaming and runs to help her and in the process, he gets his arm cut with the chainsaw. Lucy then flips one of the couches and knocks the Black Angel over. Madison and Samantha run halfway down the stairs and Lucy tells them to call 911. Gavin and Lucy then look over the flipped couch to only see the chainsaw running with no Black Angel. Amelia then runs down the stairs and asks what's going on, Gavin grabs the chainsaw and tells her not to take another step until the police arrive and claims she's the killer. 'Deaths and Attacks:' #'Star '- Black Angel decapitates him with a chainsaw #'All the Alpha Beta Schollars '- Tryed to fight the Angels but in ended in an acident with Connor. #'''Lucy and Gavin - '''Attacked by the Black Angel in Delta's lounge room. Poll: Did you enjoy this episode' Yes No Some parts. .